


tumbling from your eyes

by allumerlesoir



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, and hannibal is a fandom i rarely write for too, i've never written from this perspective before so it's interesting, so it's interesting all around, will is in too deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allumerlesoir/pseuds/allumerlesoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the fall, there was Hannibal, and there was him. Now, well. Now - they are one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tumbling from your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is something of a writing exercise for me, as, due to several factors, I haven't written in a long time. I wanted to get back into writing, and this is what happened. Spoilers if you haven't seen the finale, but I assume most everyone has.

"It really does look black,” he whispers, only loud enough for Hannibal to hear, only meant for Hannibal to hear. “In the moonlight.” 

And it does - the moonlight casts the blood black and shining, and their deed - this murder, this saving - looks so bright under the moon’s silver gaze. It looks so pure. It feels so free. 

He looks at his arm, at the blood coating his tired skin, the reminder of the reality of what has happened on this cliff. When he was a child, he had dreamed of being the knight who slays the dragon, and now, it seems that that aspect of childhood dreaming has come into his reality - their reality, for there is no him without Hannibal - and tears sting at his eyes. 

He looks at Hannibal, and Hannibal looks nothing short of ecstatic, the fatigue and blood loss glistening in his eyes, creased with something like happiness. And Hannibal grasps at him, holding his shaking body upright with strength from some unknown reservoir. The two stand with heaving breaths, and Hannibal, still, supports him. 

“See?” Hannibal says, and it takes him back, back, back, back to when this all began, back to a kitchen and Abigail and Hobbs, with his piercing eyes and the incantation that he set, that brought him forward to this moment. “See? See?” And yes, he sees. He sees it all, now. Every part of it. 

“This is all I ever wanted for you.” And he is careening, falling, tumbling into somewhere he knows not. “For both of us.” And he is held, he is safe, he is secure. Secure in this partnership, this strange togetherness of which Hannibal has made him part. 

Something in him begins to sob, and he whispers, sighs - “It’s beautiful.” And it is - it is beautiful. 

He falls forward against Hannibal, and he feels Hannibal’s cheek against his, their bloody hair mingling, their bodies so close. And then they’re falling, falling, falling, into some dark abyss where all there is is “us,” this strange togetherness, this Hannibal-and-him. 

Into the sea.


End file.
